Ino For Sai
by Rompis2018
Summary: “Setelah ini, kau pasti akan membenci ku.” Lirih Sai. Ia merangkak di atas tubuh Ino. Kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk kedua kalinya. Ino terisak, biarlah malam ini ia akan mencoba melupakan patah hatinya pada Sasuke —walau ia tahu betul apa konsekuensinya.
1. Ino For Sai

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sai Ino

Warning : Penulis baru yang masih membutuhkan banyak kritikan membangun, agar bisa menulis lebih baik lagi. Jangan segan-segan untuk meninggalkan komentar karena setiap komentar dari readers sangat berguna untuk membuat para penulis baru seperti saya —salah satunya— makin bersemangat untuk menulis cerita =)

ooo

"Sai, apa kau ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan ku saat ini?" Ino merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sai. Tangan kanannya membawa botol sake, berusaha menempelkan botol sake itu pada mulut Sai. "Untuk itu. Kau harus meminum sake ini lebih dulu!!" Seru Ino dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Ino, kau terlalu banyak minum." Sai benar. Ino terlalu banyak minum. Gadis itu bahkan sudah mabuk.

"He'eh, tapi aku masih sadar!" Pekik Ino mencoba untuk berdiri, naas keseimbangannya tak terjaga, tubuh gadis itu limbung dan Sai segera bangkit untuk menahan tubuhnya. _Ini buruk_. Batin Sai.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Sai dan Ino baru saja tiba di Konoha setelah sempat menjalankan misi di Desa Sunyi. Saat Sai hendak kembali ke flatnya, Ino menarik tangannya dan mengajak lelaki berkulit pucat itu untuk merayakan keberhasilan misi mereka.

Sai tidak keberatan, ia pikir Ino akan mengajaknya ke kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Namun, ia salah. Disinilah keduanya berada sekarang, di salah satu kedai minuman yang terletak di ujung desa —dengan Ino yang bersandar pada dadanya.

Sai merasakan bajunya basah. Lelaki itu menunduk dan langsung terkejut. "Ino, apa kau terluka?" Tanyanya. Sai yang dulunya minim ekspresi serta tak memiliki emosi atau rasa peduli, kini berangsur-angsur berubah. Lelaki itu panik ketika Ino menangis.

" _Iak_." Ino menggeleng lemah, dengan kesadaran ala kadarnya, gadis itu memeluk Sai erat. "Aku hanya sedih."

Sai tertegun mendengar ucapan Ino. Kedua tangannya mendadak kaku. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? _Balas memeluk kah atau_ —

"Aku sedih, Sakura memenangkan hati Sasuke."

Sai menghela nafasnya sejenak. Lelaki itu akhirnya mengetahui alasan Ino menangis.

 _Beginikah jika sedang mengalami patah hati? Rasanya, aku juga mengalami hal yang sama._

"Apa aku kurang cantik?" Ino kembali mengoceh, gadis itu mendongakan wajahnya menatap Sai.

Sai hanya diam, tak menjawab ocehan Ino. Lelaki itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghibur Ino. Lidahnya kelu, takut jika ia salah berbicara dan merusak —mood Ino yang sudah buruk— menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

" _Souka_..." lirihnya. "Mungkin aku tidak lebih baik dari Sakura." Lirihan kali ini terdengar begitu pilu hingga menusuk relung hati Sai yang paling dalam.

Netra hitam kelam —sepekat langit malam— bersirobok dengan netra aquamarine yang sayu dan rapuh. Tanpa sadar, Sai memeluk Ino jauh lebih erat dari pada gadis itu memeluknya —tak peduli jika mereka akan kehabisan nafas nantinya, toh Ino juga tidak keberatan, gadis itu tampaknya butuh sandaran untuk mengatasi rasa kesedihannya. Ia butuh bersandar pada Sai.

ooo

Sai berlari melewati batang pepohonan dengan menggendong Ino. Lelaki itu nyaris saja terpleset ketika satu kakinya menapak ke tanah —tepat didepan pintu rumah Ino.

Alasannya; Sai mabuk parah. Tadi, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Ino —beruntungnya, ia masih kuat menggendong Ino untuk diantarkan pulang. Sedangkan Ino, jangankan berlari, untuk berdiri saja gadis itu tak bisa.

"Ino, kita sudah sampai." Lelaki itu menurunkan Ino dari gendongannya. Hujan tiba-tiba turun begitu deras, membuat dirinya dan Ino yang tak memiliki persiapan; menjadi basah kuyup.

"Hah..." Sai mengibaskan baju yang ia kenakan, buliran air hujan menetes dari surainya. Wajah lelaki itu tampak masam. "Padahal, aku berniat segera tidur." Gumamnya kesal.

"Hmft—" Ino menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, sedang satu tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk berpegangan pada dinding. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar lalu tawanya meledak. "Hahaha. Sai kau —kau bisa kesal juga?" Tanya Ino disela tawanya.

Sai tak menanggapi, ia hanya menunduk menahan sakit kepala yang baru saja terasa.

"Sai, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino panik. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ingin meraih Sai, tapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya hampir limbung —kalau saja Sai tak menangkapnya.

"Aku tidak lemah, _bijin-san_."

Ino terkikik geli. "Baiklah, baiklah. Stamina mu memang kuat." Ino menarik sebelah lengan Sai. "Ayo masuk, aku akan meminjamkan mu kimono milik ayah." Setelah membuka pintu. Keduanya berjalan bersisian menuju ke kamar utama milik Ino.

ooo

Ino duduk bersandar pada sofa, gadis itu telah mengganti bajunya dengan kimono. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sai keluar dari kamar, menghampirinya.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" Sai segera duduk disamping Ino, sementara Ino langsung memijat kepalanya yang terasa seperti berputar-putar. Ino memang lemah jika berhadapan dengan alkohol —walau nyatanya gadis itu baru saja mampu melampaui batas toleratnya terhadap si alkohol.

"Henh. Sejak peristiwa itu, aku tinggal sendirian." Lirihnya dan buru-buru mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ino tidak ingin mengingat betapa mengerikannya perang dunia shinobi ke empat yang merenggut nyawa sang ayah. "Sai, apa kau memiliki orang spesial, seperti wanita —mungkin?"

Sai tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Lelaki itu tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian jemarinya yang lentik dan sedikit kasar —karena terlalu sering bertarung— diletakannya pada tengkuk Ino. Memijat tengkuk gadis itu. "Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak."

Kerutan di dahi Ino terlihat. "Kenapa?" Ino menoleh menatap Sai begitu intens. Saat ini jarak mereka cukup dekat, hingga Ino bisa merasakan bibirnya terasa hangat terkena hembusan nafas Sai.

"Dia gadis baik, dan aku laki-laki yang tidak baik."

"Heh? Apa-apaan itu. Lagi pula siapa gadis yang kau maksud?"

 _Gadis itu adalah kau, Ino._

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Bibir Ino mengerucut sempurna. Dahinya berkerut lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. "Itu tidak adil, asal kau tahu!" Rengek Ino manja. Gadis itu tidak sadar telah merengek manja pada Sai.

Sai tersenyum manis, jemarinya yang satu terangkat membelai lembut pipi Ino lalu menariknya membentuk senyum. "Suatu saat kau akan tahu."

 _ **Degh**_.. Jantung Ino berdegub kencang tatkala merasakan kulit telapak tangan Sai yang kasar membelai pipinya —menghantarkan gelanyar-gelanyar aneh pada setiap syaraf di tubuhnya.

Sadar bahwa Ino mulai merasa aneh dengan tindakannya, Sai perlahan menarik tangannya dari pipi Ino. "Ku rasa hujan mulai reda. Aku bisa pulang sekarang." Sai beranjak dari sofa di ikuti Ino yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

" _Yamete_!"

Sai berbalik menatap Ino dengan netra kelamnya. "Ada apa?"

Ino menggit bibir bawahnya merasa gugup. Jemari-jemari lentiknya mencengkram kimono bagian dada milik Sai. "Malam ini, maukah kau tinggal bersama ku?"

Hening.

Sai menatap tangan Ino yang masih mencengkram kimononya. _Apa dia masih mabuk?_

"Aku kesepian."

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Sai. Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan kecil Ino dengan tanganya yang setengah kali lebih besar dari tangan gadis itu. "Kau yakin?"

Ino terdiam kaku, wajahnya memanas tatkala merasakan otot dada Sai yang begitu kencang dibalik kimono lelaki itu. Kalau di pikir-pikir, tubuh Sai memang tidak memiliki _six-pack_ namun tetap saja tubuh lelaki itu terpahat sempurna. Membayangkan tubuh itu bisa dilihatnya secara keseluruhan membuat Ino tiba-tiba semakin gugup. _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ino-baka?_

"Ck, lihat! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sai menyentil dahi Ino. Gadis itu refleks mengangkat wajahnya tatkala melihat Sai menunduk. Nafas keduanya saling berterpaan membuat Ino menutup matanya.

Detik demi detik, Ino merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang kenyal. Rasa hangat segera menjalari tubuhnya. Sai tengah menciumnya. Tangan kiri lelaki itu menopang tubuhnya.

Ino tidak mengerti dari mana lelaki itu belajar tentang hal seperti ciuman. Tapi satu hal yang pasti; Ia tak peduli. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanya rasa nyaman dan rasa terlindungi. Sentuhan lelaki itu membuainya. Ino menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Gadis itu memeluk Sai erat enggan melepaskan tubuh Sai.

Ciuman Sai semakin dalam, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa mengartikan arti kehangatan itu. Yang ia inginkan hanya mendekap sang gadis lalu tanpa sadar, tubuh gadis itu sudah terangkat dalam gendongannya.

Sai membawa Ino menuju kamar. Merebahkan tubuh gadis itu sepelan mungkin agar tak menyakitinya. Tautan bibir mereka telah terlepas sepihak.

Netra aquamarine Ino tampak kecewa karena Sai menghentikan ciuman mereka. Lelaki itu hanya duduk disampingnya dalam diam.

"Sai." Panggil Ino lembut. "Kau boleh menyentuhku."

Sai terdiam, ia mengalami pergolakan batin yang cukup hebat. Ini _salah_. Ino sedang mabuk. Ino yang sadar tak mungkin rela memberikan sesuatu yang berharga untuk lelaki sepertinya.

"Sai—"

Sai berbalik menatap tangan Ino dipergelangan tangannya. Ia mendesah pelan. "Seperti ini?" Jemari Sai kembali membelai pipi Ino.

Ino memejamkan kedua matanya, seperti terkena setrum dari _skinship_ yang dilakukan Sai. "Aku ingin lebih." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Cairan bening menetes dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Setelah ini, kau pasti akan membenci ku." Lirih Sai. Ia merangkak di atas tubuh Ino. Kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

Ino terisak, biarlah malam ini ia akan mencoba melupakan patah hatinya pada Sasuke —walau ia tahu betul apa konsekuensinya.

"Apa kau tahu, setelah ini kau bisa saja mengandung anak kita."

Ino membuka matanya, ia hanya terdiam menatap Sai. "Apa kau keberatan?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Ucap Sai. Lelaki itu masih mencoba untuk menahan diri. Jujur, ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Ino berakhir buruk. Mungkin saja, bukan. Saat mereka bangun keesokan harinya, Ino akan marah dan membencinya.

Ino merasa panas di kedua matanya. Gadis itu kembali menangis. Kedua tangannya ia kalungkan pada leher Sai. Mencium bibir lelaki itu dan berlajut melumatinya dengan lembut. "Bantu aku keluar dari rasa sakit hati ini, Sai. Aku mohon." Isaknya.

Sudah cukup, Sai sudah tidak ingin melihat gadis itu menangis. Ia merengkuh Ino, memeluk gadis itu seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Kecupan lembut mendarat sempurna di kening Ino. _"Kau tahu, aku menyayangi mu." Batin Sai._

 _ooo_

Mati-matian Ino menahan erangannya tatkala bibir Sai mendarat di tubuhnya. Ino tersentak saat bibir dan lidah lelaki itu bekerja sama menghisap ujung dadanya, geli dan basah namun ia menyukainya. Decakan mewarnai sunyinya ruangan itu. Ino bahkan pasrah ketika inti tubuh milik Sai mencoba melesak masuk merobek selaput darahnya.

Untuk pertama kali dalan hidupnya —selama 20 tahun ini— sentuhan seorang lelaki mampu membuatnya seperti terbang ke awan-awan. Ino tidak dapat mendeskripsikan betapa nikmatnya ketika tubuh mereka menyatu —meskipun di awal ia sempat menjerit kesakitan. Namun, rasa sakit itu hilang karena Sai memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"Ino—" Bahu Sai naik turun, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ditengah dinginnya cuaca, keringatnya menetes membasahi tubuh Ino.

Ino menatap dalam netra Sai dengan tatapan sayu. Senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan begini."

"Ah—aku juga." Balas Ino terengah-engah. Gadis itu mencengkram lengan Sai cukup kuat. Sesuatu di bawah sana telah terkumpul, mendesak ingin keluar. "S—sai.. a—aku, tidak tahan lagi." Tepat setelah kata-kata itu keluar, Sai merasa cairan hangat milik Ino menyatu dengan cairan kental hangat miliknya.

"K—kau hebat." Bisik Ino tersipu.

Sai tersenyum karena ucapan Ino. Kalau Ino terus tersipu seperti itu. Rasanya, ia enggan beranjak dari tubuh Ino. "Kau juga hebat." Balasnya. Sai mencium bibir Ino singkat lalu mengangkat pinggul Ino sedikit lebih naik.

Mereka melakukannya sekali lagi. Ino sudah tak sanggup menahan desahannya. Gadis itu mendesahkan nama Sai cukup panjang tatkala Sai mulai menggerakan tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat. Membuainya semakin dalam.

"I—ino, terimakasih." Sai melenguh panjang saat cairan kental miliknya menyirami rahim Ino. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Ino dan gadis itu segera memeluk kepalanya, memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut di dahinya.

Ino merasakan kecupan dikedua dadanya. Sai mengatur nafas disana dan tak lama kemudian, nafas itu mulai teratur. Sai tertidur dalam pelukannya. Detik-detik selanjutnya, ia menyusul Sai ke alam mimpi. Keduanya tertidur dalam posisi berpelukan.


	2. Ino For Sai 2

**_Gomen, mina. Setelah baca komentar teman-teman saya jadi sadar, chapter dua, alurnya terlalu kecepatan. Maunya sih buat 3 part aja tapi kayaknya kalau 3 part aja feelnya kurang dapat ya? Saya usahakan buat sebaik mungkin dan alurnya agak melambat (bingung deh mau ngetik apa, gak pintar ngerangkai kata intinya berusaha buat yg terbaik —eh pokoknya gitu deh— :) ). Jadi, chapter dua sudah saya rombak. Mungkin bisa di baca kembali, mohon beri saran dan kritiknya._**

 ** _Oh iya terimakasih buat Gekanna senpai, Phirufi-chan, dan teman-teman yang sudah komen :). Jangan bosan-bosan mampir kesini_**

 ** _ooo_**

Dua bulan berlalu setelah kejadian panas yang mereka lalui, baik Ino dan Sai —keduanya masih berhubungan baik— tak ada yang berubah. Hanya sebatas teman dekat namun Ino belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima lelaki itu. Alasannya hanya satu, Ino belum bisa melupakan Sasuke, walau saat ini ia tahu Sasuke tengah berbahagia karena Sakura sedang mengandung anak mereka, usia kandungannya pun sudah mau berjalan empat bulan.

 _Sampai kapan aku terus begini?_

"Oi, Ino.." sekali panggilan, tak ada respon dari sang empunya nama.

Shikamaru —pemanggil gadis itu— mendengus pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati Ino yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. "Ck, apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?"

Ino berjengit dari posisinya. "Shikamaru, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya gadis itu kaget.

 _Mattaku! Sudah ku duga, dia melamun_. "Baru saja. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku?" Ino menunjuk dirinya. Memegang dagu, berpose ala sedang berpikir. "Hanya kelelahan setelah berjalan dari rumah sakit." Jawabnya. "Hari ini, pasien banyak sekali. Kau tahu kan, semua terjadi karena insiden penyerangan itu."

Shikamaru mengangguk, melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala sebagai penumpu. Desa Konoha memang di serang oleh ninja pembelot dari desa Iwagakure, kurang lebih sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Namun, berkat mandat dari hokage ke enam —Hatake Kakashi— semua kekacauan itu berakhir dalam beberapa hari. Tentunya tim Ino-Shika-Cho, dilibatkan dalam misi itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Temari, apa kondisinya sudah membaik?" Tanya Ino memalingkan wajahnya menatap Shikamaru.

"Ya, Temari sudah membaik. Ternyata itu hanya _morning sickness_ yang biasanya di rasakan ibu hamil pada trisemester awal. Aku saja yang berlebihan mengira terjadi sesuatu padanya dan calon bayi kami."

Ino tersenyum hangat melihat wajah sahabatnya yang di penuhi dengan rasa syukur. _Kau telah banyak berubah, Shikamaru_. "Hooh, beruntung sekali. Temari- _san_ , Hinata- _chan_ , Sakura- _chan_ , dan Karui- _san_ tengah mengandung. Aku jadi iri." Keluh Ino jujur. Gadis itu menopang kedua dagunya sembari mencebik.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya. Pandangannya beralih menatap awan senja yang bergerak tertiup angin. "Ada baiknya kau melupakan Sasuke."

Lagi-lagi, Ino berjengit. Gadis itu terkejut mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba dari Shikamaru.

"Hentikan permainan kekanak-kanak mu dan perhatikan Sai. Aku rasa dia memiliki perasaan khusus pada mu."

Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Gadis Yamanaka yang selalu mempunyai rasa kepercayaan diri tinggi, mendadak jadi pesimis.

 _Benarkah dia memiliki perasaan khusus pada ku? Bukankah, saat itu dia berkata, memiliki seorang wanita yang spesial. Tapi, kami telah melakukannya. Mungkin kah?_

"Ku rasa, dia tidak tertarik pada ku." — _aku pun juga tidak tertarik padanya. Saat itu kami melakukannya di bawah pengaruh alkohol._

"Kau lebih pandai menganilasa isi hati seseorang. Jadi, jangan ragu." Shikamaru tersenyum hangat. Sebelah tangannya terangkat mengelus puncak kepala Ino.

"Shikmaru..."

"Lagi pula, setelah bermalaman bersama. Apa kau yakin tidak memiliki perasaan pada Sai?"

"Eh?" Ino terkejut bukan main. Gadis itu beranjak dari posisinya. " _C—cho—chotto_ _matte_! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu, kami menghabiskan semalam bersama?"

Kesekian kalinya, Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Orang bodoh juga tahu jika melihat Sai keluar pagi-pagi dari rumah mu."

" _N—nani_?" Ino berteriak panik. Wajahnya merah padam menahan malu. "Shikama—" _**Brugh**_...

"Oi, Ino!!" Shikmaru terlonjak dari duduknya. Ia segera menggendong tubuh Ino. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan. "Oi.. sadarlah!"

ooo

Kepala berputar-putar dengan isi perut yang seakan diaduk-aduk, tengah di rasakan Ino saat membuka matanya. Aroma obat menguar memasuki indera penciumannya. "Aku dimana?" Gumamnya parau.

"Oh, Ino! Kau sudah sadar?"

"Sitzune-san?" Ino memegangi perutnya, mencoba untuk duduk dan segera di bantu oleh Sitzune. Di depan pintu ada Shikamaru yang baru saja masuk memegang beberapa lembar kertas.

"Mengapa aku ada di sini?"

Sitzune tersenyum sumringah. Wanita itu tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Ino erat-erat. "Ku ucapkan selamat untuk mu dan juga Sai. Ino kau hamil. Usia janin mu berjalan 3 minggu."

ooo

Hujan turun sangat deras, percis ketika malam itu mereka pulang ke rumah. Ino Yamanaka masih duduk termangu, menatapi sebuah foto hitam putih berisi potret calon buah hatinya dan Sai.

Wanita itu merunduk menatapi perutnya.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Tubuh Ino melemas seketika, tak terasa air matanya menetes. Ino paham, wanita itu mengerti —sangat— apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka _melakukannya._

Berdasarkan apa yang ia dengar dari orang-orang, minuman yang mengandung alkohol akan menghambat pembuahan sel telur. Namun, siapa yang menyangka kalau saat ini di dalam perutnya, ada sebuah nyawa yang sembilan bulan lagi akan lahir ke dunia. Ino benar-benar kacau, yah perasaannya sangat kacau.

ooo

" _Taichou_."

Sai berbalik menatap seorang shinobi bertopeng kucing sedang bersimpuh di hadapannya. Mereka tengah berada di perbatasan desa, menjalankan misi yang hampir memakan waktu kurang lebih selama satu bulan. Misi kali ini cukup sulit karena musuh yang mereka hadapi merupakan salah satu anggota anbu root yang memiliki kekuatan dari hasil eksperimen Danzo.

"Musuh melakukan pergerakan, kami menunggu perintah anda selanjutnya."

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas, menulis sesuatu di sana lalu merubah tulisan itu menjadi seekor burung elang.

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali, kita akan melakukan penyergapan. Jangan biarkan mereka lolos dan mencapai desa." Perintah Sai.

"Dimengerti." Jawab shinobi itu, beberapa detik kemudian ia menghilang dari hadapan Sai.

Tubuh Sai tiba-tiba merosot ke tanah. Ia membuka bajunya dan memasang perban pada perutnya yang terluka akibat melawan salah satu pengikut musuh. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat semakin pucat. Lelaki itu ingin menulis sebuah surat lagi untuk hokage —sebagai tindakan berjaga-jaga jika ia tak selamat dalam penyergapan esok. Namun, niatnya ia urungkan tatkala melihat sebuah elang terbang ke arahnya.

 _Itu..._

Elang dari desa. Elang itu hinggap di tangan Sai. Sai segera mengambil gulungan kertas di kakinya, membaca pesan itu dengan seksama.

"Shikamaru—" gumamnya.

Sai berejengit, netra kelamnya berkaca-kaca membaca pesan dari Shikamaru.

 _Benarkah?_

ooo

Pagi-pagi sekali Ino terbangun. Perutnya melilit, mual luar biasa. Wanita itu segera bergegas ke kamar mandi memuntahkan cairan bening. Tubuhnya melemah. "Apa seperti ini rasanya menjadi ibu hamil?"

Sekali lagi, Ino memuntahkan isi perutnya hingga perutnya benar-benar kosong. Menyalakan air dan membasuh mulutnya, dengan sedikit tenaga yang ia miliki, Ino berjalan menuju dapur. Kalau dulu Ino tak peduli pada sarapan pagi, mulai sekarang Ia harus peduli, makan lebih banyak demi kebutuhan hidupnya dan juga anaknya. Agar calon bayinya tidak kekurangan asupan gizi. _Bagaimana pun juga, calon bayi di kandungannya tidak bersalah._

 _ **Tok.. Tok**_... suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

 _Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?_

 _ **Tok.. Tok..**_

" _Hai_! Tunggu sebentar!" suara ketukan pintu semakin keras. Membuat Ino mau tak mau memaksakan dirinya menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Heh?" Ino kebingungan, di depan pintu tak ada seorang pun di sana. Wanita itu hendak kembali menutup pintu tapi terkejut karena melihat seekor burung hinggap di tangannya, membawa seikat bunga kosmos liar. " _Choju giga_?"

Ino melihat burung itu kembali terbang dan hinggap pada selembar kertas miliknya lalu berubah menjadi sebuah tulisan. Wanita itu melangkah cepat menggapai kertas untuk membaca tulisan itu.

 _ **Setelah misi ini berakhir, aku akan menemui mu. Jaga kesehatan mu dan anak kita baik-baik.**_

 _Dia sudah tahu?_


End file.
